The One and Only
by R. M. Ripley
Summary: Emma is the next wolf in line to lead her parent Pack. What will she do when evil tries to destroy everything her parents have worked so hard for? How will this affect her mate, Killian? What tragedy will fall upon some of her closest friends? M for Mature content Captian Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, ect
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of her 16th birthday; she sat at her vanity as she pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail for the day. It was not only her birthday but it was now the time that she was going to be able to find a mate. She could feel her wolf dancing around with such excitement; this caused her to laugh as she headed down the stairs to meet up with her parents.

"Emma, hurry up dear or we are going to be late," Snow announced before spotting her daughter at the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming mother. What is so important?" Emma finally reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her mother and father.

"Well, Emma your mother and I decided that to celebrate your birthday we would let you go out on a hunt this morning." Charming paused as he saw his daughters face light up. "By yourself"

Emma could hardly control her excitement. Usually, she wasn't ever allowed to go out on her own, she always had a bodyguard to follow her around and make sure that she didn't get into any trouble. He was also going to be her Beta wolf when she was of age to take the Alpha position. She looked over to see August standing at the door waiting to open it and release her to do as she pleased.

"Good morning August" Emma bowed her head to him.

"Good morning Ms. Emma." August bowed showing his respect.

Emma smiled, she had grown up with August and was still getting used to him treating her with such authority. They had trained together for the past 5 years, getting stronger and faster it was a time when things were a lot simpler.

Shortly after morning acknowledgments were exchanged, Regina and Robin walked in and stood by Snow and Charming.

"Happy birthday Emma" They both spoke in unison as they gave Emma a hug.

"Thank you both." Emma smiled and returned their hug.

"Now Emma we just want you to make sure that you stay on your toes, things have been a little off in the kingdom since there have been sightings of Rumpelstiltskin," Robin warned giving Charming a positive look.

"We also have the borders secured with wolves," Charming added.

"I promise that I won't do anything stupid, I won't even be going anywhere near the border of the territory. It's just a quick hunt then I'll be back for dinner." Emma smiled and reassured her parents and gave them a hug. "But please can I go before my wolf makes me sick with all of this excitement?"

Emma's question caused her parents to laugh and nod and they ushered her out of the castle. August followed Emma out of the castle and instantly went in a different direction. Snow and Charming turned and started talking with Regina and Robin as soon as Emma was out of earshot.

Emma headed off into the woods behind the castle, she started off at a slow jog before she shifted into her wolf and began running deeper into the woods. She slowed down to a walk after she was a good distance from the castle and listened to make sure that there was no one following her. She gave a wolfy smile when she didn't smell or hear August following her; she then took off running again.

Emma reached a river and chose to stop for a drink and to smell for any animals close by, only the scent that reached her nose didn't smell like anything she had ever known. It was a mixture of rum and a deep musky smell, she couldn't tell if it was getting closer or not and chose to go and hide and wait for the stranger.

The scent got stronger once she hid and heard the water splash, a pair of black wolves came onto the shore of where she once resided. She watched as one of the black wolves was sniffing where she once stood and began to sniff around and eventually started heading her way. Emma got tense and jumped from the bushes she hit when the mystery wolf got close enough and attacked him.

She growled as she pinned him down against the rocks, the other black wolf came at Emma and shoved her off the other wolf she was bound to kill. Soon all three shifted to human form preparing to have an argument.

"What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" Emma snapped at the two men that now stood before her.

"Easy, Love. We are just passing through. We know this is the Charming territory." The larger male took a step forward with his hands up, his accent was as thick as the scent of rum and musk was on him. The scent reached her nose once again only this time it didn't scare her.

 _Mate_

Emma suddenly tried to shake the look of confusion on her face; this caused the tall man in front of her to laugh.

"Captain, I think we should get going before the royal guard comes." The little man looked intimidated by her.

"Now Smee that is no way to behave around a beautiful lass." A low purr came from the one called captain's lips as he said the last word.

"Who are you?" Emma tried to ignore the two, but his purr stirred her wolf causing it only joy.

 _Mate likes us_

"I'm sorry for being so rude, love. Killian Jones." He bowed to Emma. "Who are you?"

"Emma."

She watched as he bowed and finally took in his shirtless figure, his deep blue eyes and the hair that covered his chest and trailed down below his pant line. It made the wolf inside her stir, causing a purr come from her lips. She quickly covered her mouth and looked surprised at the two men. Killian chuckled as he watched Emma's actions, he took was checking her out. Smee cleared his throat and quickly chose to leave the two be.

"Well, it sure is a pleasure to meet you, Emma. May I ask what you are out here doing?" Killian took a step forward sending a chill down Emma's spine.

"I-I'm out on a hunt. Today is my birthday." Emma wasn't quite sure why she felt like she was able to speak so freely to someone she just met.

"Well, happy birthday Emma." She hadn't noticed that Killian had walked right up to her, the wolf was so happy and she was beginning to feel how excited his wolf had become.

"Thank you." She hadn't noticed she was blushing.

"You're quite adorable aren't you? No need to be shy, love. Although I do love a challenge."

She quickly looked away trying not to stare into his deep blue eyes. When she made eye contact he was staring into her green eyes, she could hear his heart race and soon it matched the same pace of her heart.

 _Well, what are you doing? Accept mate_. Emma tried to block out her wolf but she knew deep down that her wolf was right this was her mate. She didn't think that it would happen this fast or with a complete stranger. Killian could sense that she was uneasy.

"What's wrong, love?"

"This is just a new feeling for me. Are you feeling this as well?" Emma was confused

"Aye, love. Your parents have told you how these works haven't they?" Killian pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and breathed in her scent as he did so.

"Yes, they did. I just wasn't expecting something to happen this quickly." This caused Killian to laugh. She knew that he had a good few years on her and must have been around the block a time or two.

"Don't be such an open book, Emma." She looked at him confused. "Look how about this, we go hunting together and see how our wolves get along. If you feel okay with things, I will look forward to seeing you around." He gave her a wink

"Deal, but no funny business. I know how the whole marking process goes." She wasn't sure she wanted to endure the pain just yet; in fact what scared her most was the ritual that had to be performed after the marking happened.

"Aye, love. No funny business." He smiled and gently squeezed her arm before he turned and shifted and waited for her to join.

Emma smiled as he transformed, his black fur was perfect and his gold eyes looked like the sun. She turned and shifted into a wolf herself, while her fur wasn't like her mother's pure white she had more of a cream colored coat that matched her hair color quite well.

" _See love, this isn't so bad"_ he watched as Emma jumped from his mind link.

" _Do you mind not being in my head? It's hard enough to concentrate on the elk you made me miss earlier._ "

Killian gave a wolf laugh, what he didn't expect was for Emma to nip his leg as she walked past in an almost, knock it off, manner.

" _Minx._ "

He watched as she caught the scent of the elk once again and took off in the direction. He followed close behind; he was surprised at how quick she really was. He also couldn't help himself from giving her a lovely little nip on her side as they ran; this caused a growl from her.

They soon found the elk and worked as a team to take it down together and enjoyed the kill together. The two wolves got along more than they thought; they spent the rest of the time together. The ran through the forest and tackled each other off and on.

" _Ms. Emma? Are you planning on coming home?"_ August connected with Emma through mind link.

" _August, I will be home soon. Tell mother and father that I have lost track of time."_ Emma felt guilty, she had lost track of time.

" _Emma, are you feeling okay?"_ Killian could feel Emma getting more anxious.

" _I'm sorry Killian, but I have to go home._ " Emma looked down and gave a small whimper. She couldn't believe how irresponsible she had been.

" _It's okay, love. Go do what you need to do. I'm not going anywhere._ " Killian nudged her with his nose.

" _Thank you, Killian."_ She gave a quick lick to his cheek and ran back to the watched her as she left and then went to go and find Smee.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma arrived back at the castle and shifted back into her human form once she got to the front of the castle. She went inside and went up to get room to shower, change and meet up with her family in the dining hall. Her friend Ariel came up to help Emma get into her floor length off the shoulder red gown and began to fix Emma's hair up in a beautiful bun.

"Ariel, can I ask you something?"

"Oh course Emma" The redhead smiled.

"What was it like when you and Eric knew you were mates?"

"We didn't at first, but I guess that once I turned 16 is when Eric and I really felt the pull. Eric said he felt it long before but he is a few years older than I am so I guess his wolf knew long before mine could have a say." Ariel laughed. "What makes you ask?"

"Oh, I just want to know what I am expecting to feel if I ever find my mate."

"Oh trust me, once you feel that pull and the electricity. You can never run away from it, nor would you really want to. It almost becomes a lifeline that you can't live without. On top of everything your emotions control your mate, if he is anxious then you are anxious. It's kind of thrilling in a way."

Emma nodded and watched as Ariel finished her hair, she thought back to Killian. She remembered how his heartbeat matched her, how there was an electric sensation every time they touched and his scent drove her mind wild. She couldn't wait till she was able to see him again, although she had no idea when that would be.

 _Don't worry. Mate really likes us._

" _Thanks for the comforting thought."_ She felt her wolf wag its tail in approval.

"Well, I guess we should get down to that party before it's too late." Ariel walked to the door after helping Emma into some matching red heels.

"I'm right behind you." Emma smiled and followed Ariel.

"Maybe you will find your mate at the ball tonight" Ariel gave Emma a wink.

"Yeah maybe."

Secretly Emma hoped that Killian would be at the ball tonight. Everyone in the realm knew about the ball and her upcoming birthday party. Many wolves already wanted to be her suitor. The night was long but dinner was good, the whole pack was in the dinning hall as they ate and prepared for the ball that would last all night long.

A few short hours later the ballroom was filled, everyone wished Emma happy birthday and her in return thanked him or her. She was beginning to loose hope that Killian was going to come to this ball, she had tried a couple times to search out his scent but the room was too full for her to pick him out. As the night drew on Emma was asked to dance by a few suitors, she kindly accepted as her faith to see Killian was dwindling.

"Hello, love. Nice party, a shame you didn't invite me earlier." His words were whispered into her ear from behind her and sent a chill down her spine.

 _I knew Mate would come._

"Hello, Killian. I would of if I thought you would have wanted to come." Emma smiled as she looked at the crowd, she wanted to turn and look at him but he held her still.

"I would have been honored to dance with my mate and meet her family. Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not. I just wasn't sure how they would take me having a mate who was a loner."

"Ouch."

"Don't. Now, care to ask me to dance?"

"After you, love"

Killian had to admit he loved her taking charge, it turned him on in more ways than one and his wolf couldn't wait to mark her as his own. He followed her to the dance floor and couldn't take his eyes off of how she moved.

They danced the night away with the occasional drink between dances. Killian found he didn't much care when others asked Emma to dance as well and she accepted. It made his wolf angry and it was hard to control his emotions, the rum he had in a flask wasn't helping. Soon Emma returned to him.

"Someone is a little jealous," Emma smirked as she brushed her hand over his arm.

"Sounds like someone is enjoying torturing me." He quickly grabbed her wrist with a low growl.

"Easy." Emma smiled, his touch suddenly made up for the empty feeling she had been feeling all night.

"My turn for a dance." He gently kissed her cheek as he escorted her to the dance floor. She couldn't help but let out a growl with her smile.

Emma hadn't noticed that Aurora, Ariel, Ruby and Regina had been watching her all night with the strange wolf. They were all concerned because they didn't know who he was and they were sure he wasn't on the guest list.

"I think Emma found her mate," Regina said as she took a sip of her drink.

"That would be good for her, although it's not someone from around here." Aurora was always very cautious about weird situations.

"Should we let Snow and Charming know? Or let this play out?" Ariel looked at Regina for advice.

"Where is the fun in that?" Ruby bit her lip watching it play out. She was honestly having too much fun looking at all the guys in the room.

"Oh Ruby, you just don't want everyone asked to leave." Regina laughed.

"Is there a crime against that?" Ruby smiled

All the girls laughed until they seen Snow approach and all stopped instantly.

"No need to stop on my account." Snow laughed. "So who is that dancing with Emma?"

"Well actually… We have no idea" Regina was the only one brave enough to speak. The others were expecting Snow to blow up at the stranger.

"Oh, I see, well I guess I should go and find out myself." Snow smiled as she turned and faced where Emma was dancing and having a good time. Neal stood by his mother's side and held her hand.

" _Emma, can you please come see me and bring your friend with you?"_ Snow mind liked with her daughter, a smile across her face as Emma spun around and looked up at her mother.

" _Yes, mother._ "

Emma left the dance floor with Killian close behind her, he hated how nervous his mate was and didn't understand what was wrong. Emma walked up to her mother and gave a small bow before scratching behind her ear. Killian quickly caught on and bowed to Snow as well showing the most respect.

"Emma, darling, are you going to introduce us?" Snow smiled as she watched her daughter.

"Mom this is Killian Jones. Killian this is my mother, Snow White, and my little brother, Neal. My father is around here somewhere." Emma swallowed hard.

"It's a pleasure, milady" Killian bowed again.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Killian. I see that you and my daughter have hit it off quite nicely. From the look of it, you two have found your mate." Snow smiled as she looked between the two, she didn't have to like it but she couldn't deny what happened.

"Aye, I do believe so. Once the Alpha joins us I would love to ask you both something." Killian gave Snow a warm smile.

"I'll let him know." Snow turned and left with Neal. Killian could feel Emma was so nervous that she was about to throw up.

"Relax, love. Everything will be fine." Killian smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her over to a table and helped her into a chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the party had subsided late into the night and everyone left, Emma and Killian were left still sitting at a table that was off to the side. Both had a glass of water in front of them and were talking and getting to know each other while they waited for Snow and Charming to return.

"Emma…"

Killian wanted to say something but his words were failing him, as he felt as uneasy as she did. He could tell that no matter how much they talked, she was still somewhere else in her mind and it frightened him. Was he that uninteresting? Was there something he should know about her parents? Was he not being the best mate he could be for her?

"What? Sorry…"

Emma looked down at her hands. She didn't want to admit that she was afraid of what her father was going to do to Killian. There were so many questions that were in her mind as she tried to figure out any answer, unbeknownst to her, everything she was feeling Killian was also feeling which amplified for both of them.

"Your parents are coming…"

Killian rose to his feet and offered his hand to Emma to help her up and guide her over to her parents. Snow stood next to Charming who looked less than pleased at Killian. From what Killian could gather it was because he had not only come uninvited and had already claimed his daughter was his mate but he was a lone wolf with no pack to call his own. A random wolf coming in and becoming alpha of a pack he was not a part of was a bit too much to swallow.

"Dad this is Killian Jones… Killian this is my father Charming, the Alpha of the Enchanted Forest Pack." Emma looked at her father with pleading eyes to not kill Killian.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alpha Charming." Killian took a bow, once again to show respect.

"Like wise." Charming watched Killian's actions and could see his daughter was scared of how he was going to react.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to us about Killian?" Snow placed her arm around Charming's.

"Well, what I wanted to ask the both of you was…" He looked at Emma then back to the Alphas. "I was wanting your blessing to mark your daughter when she is ready for me too."

Killian didn't know what the response was going to be and he fully expected it to not be a good answer. Emma grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze while they awaited her parent's answer. Charming wanted to explode at such a outrageous question, but when he seen that his daughter had in fact found her mate he knew he couldn't separate them.

" _Snow, what are your opinions on this?_ " Charming mind linked with Snow to talk about the subject privately.

" _I think that it is worth a shot. Considering he is willing to wait until Emma is ready and he is being respectful I don't sense anything wrong."_ Snow squeezed Charming's hand with a smile.

"Well Killian we have talked about it and Yes you may have our blessing." He could see Emma light up at his answer. "But there are a few rules, one: you have to wait till Emma is ready. Two: If you hurt her in any way or disrespect my kingdom, so help me I will end you."

"Of course, sir. I would go to the end of the world and time for your daughter and her happiness." Killian smiled down at Emma who quickly ran and hugged her parent's and thanked them over and over again.

"I'll hold you to that. Emma don't forget training continues early tomorrow." Charming winked at Emma before turning and picking up Neal and heading out of the ballroom with Snow close behind him.

"Yes, father." Emma smiled as she turned back to Killian. She knew that he now needed a room for him to stay the night in.

"That went much better than I was expecting it to go." Killian laughed.

"Yeah well you caught him on a good day, and it was my birthday so he couldn't say no easily." Emma giggled. "Now if you were some random guy and not my mate, you would be dead already."

"I gathered that."

"I'll show you to your room."

Emma smiled and started walking to the staircase of the castle that her parent's had ascended not too long ago. Killian couldn't believe that this was a place that she had grown up in. He and his brother had grown up in a shack on the outer perimeter of the Enchanted Forest Pack Territory. He had also become a Pirate shortly after his brother was killed and had lived at sea with Smee for the past 4 years.

"Here is your room."

Emma stopped at a door and opened it. She carried a candle into the room and set it on the dresser to light up the room. It wasn't the nicest room compared to hers but it was good enough for a guest or other pack members.

"Thanks, love"

He followed her into the room and looked around, it was definitely more than he used to.

"I am just a few doors down if you ever need anything." Emma smiled and knew she was putting a lot available on the table with those words but she just didn't see Killian being the type to accept those.

"Emma, do we need to talk more about the marking process or where do we stand with that exactly?" Killian scratched behind his ear with his hand.

"I don't know. It's not like I've done this before." She smiled but could tell it was eating him up.

"Okay…" Killian looked at her. "Goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight, Killian." She slowly exited his room and made her way down the hall to her room and began to change into her sleep attire. She could feel in her chest that the question Killian asked was eating him up. Her wolf was also getting a restless feeling the desire to be marked.

 _If mate wants to mark us, we should let him. Would be safer for us._

"Yes but I don't know if I am ready to commit to that."

 _Would be better than being free game to a fake mate._

"Fine, do you always have to be right about things?" Emma crossed her arms as she conversed with her wolf.

 _Yes. Mate needs us._

"I know I can feel it too."

From an outside view, it looked like Emma was talking to herself and should be put in a cell for her ramblings. She also now knew what Ariel meant when she talked about the pull she felt from Eric when they became mates. It was strong and the longer she stayed away the worse it became. She knew it was frowned upon to be in a man's room after hours, she wanted to try to sleep and see where that got her.

She had only lain in bed for a few hours before restless sleep and bad dreams had won her over to wake up. She began to wonder if Killian was having the same issue. She got up and left her room, luckily the castle was well lit from the moonlight, and she didn't have to use her wolf vision to wonder around the castle. She appeared at Killian's door and gave a soft knock and received a faint "Come in" from the other side. She slowly entered his room and shut the door as quietly as she could.

"Emma? What's wrong, love?" Killian sat up in bed, he looked like he wasn't sleeping well either.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you." Emma looked down at her hand to avoid him from seeing the blush on her face she received seeing him shirtless once again.

"You can wake me anytime. Come join me."

He knew it was a bold statement to make and understood if she ran. Only to his surprise she didn't and came further into his room and crawled up into his bed. He had lifted the covers for her to get under as she entered. It didn't take Killian long to wrap his arm around her with the sheet and pull her close to him, he let a soft growl rumble from his chest and soon his hot breath was on her neck.

She felt safe and secure only this was really awkward for her, she wanted to tell him to ease up but he had quickly fallen back to sleep with his face buried in the back of her neck. She gave out a sigh and let sleep consume her, which happened quickly after he pulled her just a little closer once again. His musky scent was intoxicating and made her feel safe.

The next morning she woke and found that neither one had moved all night, she could tell he was still sound asleep by his even breathing. She wanted to lay there and enjoy it more until he shifted and went to pull her closer. She tried hard not to scream as something had poked her ass but she quickly made and escape after hitting him.

"What the fuck?" Killian groaned and rolled over into a ball. What Emma hadn't noticed was she punched him in the balls when she hit him. Not the best wake up call.

"That's what I want to know!" She had one of the bed sheets covering her as she stood in shock backed against the wall.

"What..?" It took Killian a moment to process what had happened. Between his bruised balls and his sleep covered vision. "Emma I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like really. Its normal for every guy to get a boner in the morning."

Emma stood with wide eyes as she realized what she had just done to him, she wasn't sure how she was going to react to it or help him but, how was she suppose to know?

"I'm so sorry Killian… I… It[s just… Umm, " Emma looked down and covered her face with her hands.

"Right, this is new to you." Killian reached out and pulled her to the bed once more and gave her a hug without letting his boner touch her again. "Its okay, it's all new things to learn."

"I mean mom and I have talked about it. Hel, even the girls and I have talked about it. Just never expected to actually get assaulted with it first thing in the morning." Emma laughed. Emma could feel her wolf rolling her eyes.

"I guess I have a lot to teach you then, love" He was already planning on how when she was ready.

"I guess so. Well, I have to go get ready for training. See you later." She smiled and left his room hearing him whimper as she left causing her to giggle more. He was cute when he whined.

 _Ha ha, you called mate cute._

"Oh shut up."

Emma returned to her room to change and go meet August in the foyer to begin her training.


End file.
